Episode 8816 (13th January 2016)
Plot Fiz has come down with a heavy cold and Tyrone insists she stays at home and rest while he visits Hope in hospital. Tracy tries to teach Todd how to make up a bouquet of flowers as they prepare for the opening later today. Tracy is still not revealing the shop name. Cathy tells Roy that his Aunty Jean has called again but he refuses to discuss it. Alex arrives and telling Cathy that he’s lost his job, asks if he can hang out in the café for the day. Tyrone visits Hope, ignoring calls on his mobile. Carla asks Kate if she will be her bridesmaid at her wedding. They decide to have a wedding planning lunch with Michelle. Sophie approves Jason's proposal to convert the new garage. Luke gets a phone call that worries him. Kirk and Beth deliver cold cures to Fiz. While they are there Ted Teddington bursts in demanding his money. Tracy is disappointed when Zeedan delivers the canapes for the opening instead of Robert. Amy volunteers to fetch him - for money. Ted tells Fiz they owe him £1,500. Beth and Kirk throw him out. Fiz is shocked that she didn't know. There are few people at the opening and Carla, Michelle and Kate laugh at Tracy as they drive past. Luke reveals to Andy that Jamie’s been released on bail. Andy’s worried he might come looking for Steph. Tyrone comes home to the news about Ted. Fiz has checked the bank account which shows that it's £4,000 in the red. Under pressure, he admits the full extent of their debts. Wily Amy calls in the bistro and pretending there’s a problem with the food, persuades Robert to attend. Anna confides in Cathy how Roy’s relationship with his mother is rather strained. Tyrone explains to Fiz how he just wanted Hope to have the best Christmas ever but she's unsympathetic. Robert arrives and Tracy reads a speech before she reveals her new shop sign - "Preston's Petals". He's not impressed and walks away. Tim tells Kevin he saw him kissing Anna in the back of a taxi. Kevin asks him to keep it quiet from Sally for now. Fiz tells Tyrone it's the lies that have hurt her and asks for some space from him. Tyrone calls at No.13 with his bag and Kevin lets him in. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Ted Teddington - Jack Brady Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *Ladybird Children's Hospital - Hope's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz decides not to visit Hope in hospital to avoid spreading a cold, but her day at home co-incides with a visit from Ted, who is determined to collect Tyrone's debt; and Tracy gives her flower shop a grand opening, but worries when Robert fails to show up for the occasion, especially as she had a surprise planned. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,760,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2016 episodes